1. Field
The present application is directed to resettable circuit interrupting devices without limitation ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI's), arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCI's), immersion detection circuit interrupters (IDCI's), appliance leakage circuit interrupters (ALCI's), equipment leakage circuit interrupters (ELCI's), circuit breakers, contactors, latching relays and solenoid mechanisms. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present application are directed to GFCIs that include a reset lock out portion that does not fire the solenoid for test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical appliances have an electrical cord having a line side, which is connectable to an electrical power supply, and a load side that is connected to the appliance, which is an electrical load. Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCIs) are commonly used to protect against certain faults. GFCIs however, have potential failure modes.